


Four

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blankets, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Days, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, References to 1984 - George Orwell, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Movie night at the Queen flat leads to confessions and revelations.





	Four

-0-0-0-

“Scoot over love, I can’t see the telly.”  Freddie was balancing a glass of wine in one hand while nursing a large bowl of popcorn.  He nudged Roger hard in the ribs, expertly catching a drop of wine with his generous lips before it made its way down the side of the glass. 

“The sofa’s too small,” Roger pouted, slouching down even further into the cushions and nuzzling John who sat squished between him and Brian.  Roger nibbled on his bottom lip, tangling his legs with Freddie’s as they stretched out on the coffee table.  He giggled as Freddie sought dominance with his feet. 

They were all fresh from the shower, hair damp and with fresh t-shirts, boxers and briefs, crowded onto the beat up sofa in their shared flat watching an old copy of “1984.” 

“I always thought Winston and O’Brien would get together in the end,” John murmured quietly, his face scrunched in consternation as Julia and Winston bump into each other right before the Two Minutes Hate. 

“Same,” Brian muttered, reaching over both John and Roger for Freddie’s popcorn.  “In the book, they’re quite close.” 

“He’s just using Julia for a shag then?”  Roger added, clearly confused.

“Clearly,” Freddie stated around a mouthful of popcorn.  “But Julia was using him too.”

“True,” John muttered, his arms folded across his middle. 

Roger sighed.  “This movie is fucking dramatic,” causing the other three to giggle. 

-0-0-0-

The end credits are rolling when Roger wakes up on John’s shoulder, a slight cramp in his neck.  Freddie is curled into Roger, Brian is snuggled into the other side of John, and they’re all knocked out. 

“Boys,” Roger whispered, gently jostling Freddie and then John.  “Boys,” he said a little louder.  Brian opened one eye, and then Freddie.  Roger blinked down at Brian innocently, his blue eyes shining.  “Let’s stretch out on the floor, yeah?  And finish the movie.  I really wanted to see it.” 

Brian smiled, his hand coming up to smooth the blond fringe from his sweet face.  Whenever Roger looked at him like that, he could deny him nothing. 

“Whatever you want love,” Brian said as he cupped his cheek.  “I’ll get us a blanket and make some more popcorn.” 

When Brian returned, his boys were all huddled in front of the sofa, shoulders together.  John had his arms around his knees and looked cold.  Brian wrapped him up first.  “Looks like we’re going to need more blankets,” he remarked lovingly, placing a kiss to the younger one’s forehead. 

He returned from the closet with three more blankets, then settled in among them.  They had quite the cozy nest, and Brian couldn’t help but bloom a little when Freddie’s arms slipped around his waist to thank him. 

They restarted the film at the part they remembered last.  Julia and Winston are enjoying a post-coital lounge in the grass, far away from the prying eyes of the Thought Police. 

“This is my favorite part,” Freddie whispers.  His soft brown eyes were large in the low light from the television, and he was mouthing along with the actors' words.

Brian couldn’t help but smile, happy for little moments like this.  He stole a glance at Roger, the only one of them who hadn’t seen the film before.  He lightly touched the back of his neck to get his attention.  “What do you think Roggie?” 

Roger hesitated, then favored him with a silly grin.  “I think I want to make love outside,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.  The tip of his tongue was jammed between his teeth, and his cheeks were rosy. 

Beside him, John made a face.  “On the ground?! That sounds…uncomfortable,” he finally finished. 

Freddie waved his hand dismissively.  “It’s nothing darling.  You barely notice it.”

The three of them gave him a short look before Brian began laughing.  “Why am I not surprised…”

“What?” Freddie began.  “I got fucked on the beach once,” he shrugged.  “Got sand in places I’d rather not mention, but it was worth it!”

John put his face in his hands, a full blush spreading over his cheeks.  Roger was giggling, clutching his sides as he leaned into Freddie.  Brian had left for beers. 

“The grass looks like it would tickle,” John says as he tries to steer the attention back to the film.  But Freddie was already distracted. 

“Ooh, are you ticklish, Deacy?”  He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers towards John, alarm flashing in the young man’s eyes.  Just as briefly as the threat appeared, however, Freddie was on to another more tantalizing idea. 

He clapped his hands sharply, suddenly sitting up straight.  “I have a splendid idea!  Let’s play a game.  It’s been ever so long since we’ve played together.  Come on Brian…truth or dare: relationship edition!”

Brian rolled his eyes, passing John and Roger a beer and taking a swig of his own.  Freddie seemed content with his wine for now.  He settled alongside Roger in their little nest of blankets, the movie forgotten.  That’s how living with Freddie could go, but Brian found that he liked the spontaneity. 

Freddie put the remote control between them and spun it around, seeing where it would land.  The nose of it pointed to Brian.

“Truth.” 

Freddie grinned widely.  “Best shag you’ve ever had.”

“No, Fred.” 

“Penalty!” Freddie shouted loudly before he could even get words out.  Roger was screaming with laughter, and John was hiding his face in his hands. 

Freddie was standing with another full glass of wine sloshing precariously close to Brian’s face.  “Answer the question Mr. May.”

“No, I’ll take a dare.” 

“It’s too late for that.”

“Then what’s my penalty?”

“Let me punish him,” Roger interjected.  He was looking up at Freddie with wide blue eyes, a glib expression on his face. 

Freddie backed down, settling among the blankets and sipping his wine.  “What did you have in mind?”

Roger looked at Brian, then back to Freddie.  “I’ll sit on him for the entire game.”  Roger looked very pleased with himself.  “How about that, Freddie?”

Freddie thought it over for a moment, and seemed pleased. 

Brian, however, was wondering how he would be able to concentrate on anything but Roger’s soft bum in his lap and the scent of his hair in his nose for the entire evening. 

Instead he patted his thigh and winked at Roger.  “Up you go then,” he said softly.  He locked eyes with the blond young man and smiled.  “I gladly accept my punishment.”

Roger plopped heavily into his lap, wiggling his bum into his crotch.  Brian grunted.  “You’re not going to make this easy, are you love,” he whispered hotly into his ear. 

Roger giggled.  “Nope,” he replied as he bounced lightly on Brian’s lap.  Brian wrapped his arms softly around Roger’s middle, resting his forehead between his shoulders just to catch his scent.  Roger was soap and soft skin with just a hint of alcohol.  The combination made Brian shiver. 

“Ok, lovebirds, it’s time to spin,” Freddie trilled from across their little semi-circle.  Brian spun, watching transfixed as the control came to a stop in front of John. 

“Deacy!” Freddie declared delightedly.  Brian smiled softly at the young man, who looked a little anxious. 

“Ok Deacy,” Brian began.  “What’s it going to be?”

John’s bright eyes flashed curiously, as if he was momentarily unsure of himself.  “Dare,” he finally said. 

Freddie brightened, taking another sip of his wine.  “Make it a good one, Bri!”

Roger leaned back into Brian, whispering quietly into his ear.  Brian smiled softly, then nodded as Roger drew away.  “Deacy, I dare you to kiss Freddie,” he finally said. 

Freddie squealed, his hands over his mouth briefly with shock.  “Oh yes, Brian, that’s perfect,” he murmured as he began crawling over to John. 

The young man in question, however, was deathly quiet, his cheeks bright red. 

“John, are you alright,” Brian prodded gently.  He leaned over and stroked him softly on the shoulder, feeling the tension there.  “You don’t have to you know, if you don’t want.”  Brian dropped his voice to a low whisper.  “It’s just a silly game.” 

By then Freddie had realized something was wrong, and he came to a stop just in front of him.  “Darling, what’s the matter?” 

John sniffed, swiping at his eyes with some frustration before lifting his head.  “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he said quietly.  “I very much do.  It’s just that—“ he averted his eyes, suddenly interested in a stray thread on the hem of his t-shirt. 

“You can tell us anything, Deacy.  You know that.”  Roger had slid off of Brian’s lap and was kneeling beside his friend, one hand resting softly on his thigh.  He gave him a little encouraging squeeze.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

John looked to each of them, gaging their reactions.  Freddie was openly shocked, Brian was impassive, and Roger only smiled. 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, love.  You’re only nineteen,” Brian reminded him. 

John looked down at his hands.  “I know,” he said.  “But it feels bad.  Especially when you’re all so experienced.”

“I’m not that experienced,” Brian replied. 

“And I’m not as big of a slut as everyone thinks I am,” Roger piped up with a soft laugh. 

Freddie put a hand on his shoulder.  “But you are, dear.”

Roger slapped his hand away, laughing. 

Freddie rubbed his hand over John’s cheek.  “No more tears darling.  I say we get it over with.  Hmm?”

John blinked up at him, not understanding. 

“Good looking man like you, never been kissed.  And you say you want to.  So who do you want to kiss, darling?”

John worried his bottom lip for a moment before stifling a shy smile.  “Roger,” he almost whispered.  “I mean, if he wants to.” 

Freddie looked lovingly at Roger, then tenderly cupped his chin with his elegant fingers.  “Of course it’s Roggie.  So pretty,” Freddie said fondly.

Brian stroked through Roger’s hair once as Roger turned to John, his blue eyes sparkling.  John looked at him nervously before resting a trembling hand on the back of Roger’s neck. 

“You don’t have to do this Rog…if you don’t want to.”  He looked so young to Roger in that moment…so vulnerable.  Roger just wanted to hug him.  So he did. 

John was warm from their blanket nest and smelled like shampoo and fresh laundry.  Like all of their hugs, this one was comfy and familiar and seemed to put John at ease. 

“I love you John.  We all do.  Of course I want to kiss you, silly.”  He pulled back from John’s warmth then and pressed his lips lightly to his. 

This kiss was slow and gentle, John’s lips fitted against Roger’s as if they were made to be there; his feather-light breath against his cheek and his hand planted firmly against his chest all made Roger’s heart soar.

They pulled apart with a breathy laugh, Roger planting another little kiss to his nose as John’s eyes stayed closed.  “See, that wasn’t so bad,” he said against his cheek. 

“It was beautiful,” John said a little breathlessly.  “Thank you.” 

“You two are beautiful,” Brian said into Roger’s hair as he placed a chaste kiss there.  “Freddie and I are so lucky to have you.”

Roger turned to Brian then, his tongue stuck between his teeth in a wide smile, just the way Brian liked.  The apples of his cheeks were a little red from the kiss, and his blue eyes were wet.

“Come here my love,” Brian murmured as he pulled Roger into a deep kiss.  Although they had come close many times, they had never kissed on the lips, and the feeling of their bodies pressed together in such a way was electric. 

John smiled and turned away from Roger and Brian.  He nibbled nervously at the inside of his cheek before looking up from his hands. 

“Um, Freddie?  I think I’d like to do my dare now.” 

Freddie’s eyebrows raised and his lips quirked up.  “Well, far be it for me to keep a gentleman waiting,” he said smoothly as he slid over to John’s side.  Freddie let John make the first move, smiling as the young man’s hands wound around his neck.  “I love you Freddie,” John whispered into Freddie’s ear, causing something warm and sharp to twist in his chest. 

“I love you too Deacy…so much darling.”  Freddie wrapped his arms around John’s waist and squeezed him tightly before John withdrew, holding Freddie’s face in his hands.  Then, he slotted their lips together in the sweetest kiss.  After a few moments, he opened his lips and tentatively sought the heat of Freddie’s mouth. 

Roger was curled in Brian’s lap and they were both watching them.  Brian was absently stroking a hand down Roger’s back, relishing the contented sighs coming from the young blond. 

Freddie and John found their way back over to the two of them, Freddie settling near Brian, and John nuzzling up to Roger. 

On the telly, Winston and Julia had long been separated. 

“We’re lucky my loves,” Freddie murmured as he reached up to place a gentle kiss to Brian’s cheek.  “So lucky.” 

Brian sighed, his arm hooked around both Roger and Deacy.  “We are indeed.” 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
